The Maurader's Map
by Sara the Flutist
Summary: It's the mauraders 7th year at Hogwarts, actually it starts at the summer before, and as we all know, quite a bit happens to the four when they are students. Some of the events in this are based on things that they told Harry happened, and others are mine
1. The Hour of the Wolf

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and related characters, ideas, settings, events, etcetera, etcetera all belong to J.K. Rowling and her creative genius (I don't care if copyrights belong to Warner Brothers, its not theirs). *sigh* This story is mine, so read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Hour of the Wolf  
  
James Potter looked lazily out the window, from the scattered stars, to his owl approaching in the distance, to the moon dangerously close to approaching full. This moon made his thoughts jump to his best friends, though for many a moon would not provoke such thought. Tomorrow, one of them would be at home in his own cellar, a wolf, biting and clawing everything in sight, and waiting for sunrise. He fondly recalled the nights that he spent as a stag once a month for the passed two years.  
  
He reminisced, and watched his owl's progress for about ten minutes, reminding him of how bored he really was right now, his last summer vacation. Bored, that word had recently been sparking a bit of anger in James; after all of the horrible things he had done over the years, simply out of boredom. "If I am such a monster," he told himself firmly, "Then it wouldn't bother me, would it?"  
  
James was spared from his guilt by the arrival of his medium-sized gray owl. "Thanks, Merlin," he said, handing him an owl treat from a small tin. The owl was carrying three separate letters; James glanced at them confused, for he wasn't expecting any mail. He picked up the first written in deliberate script, unmistakably from Remus Lupin.  
  
I just received Sirius's invitation, and I was thinking, since Sirius is living on his own, and we were just over last week, maybe it would be best if we all met up at your place, instead of eating him out of house and home. He didn't say, but our little visit cost quite a bit for food and accommodations. You know how proud he is, so I told him that we should meet at your house because Peter has been having trouble apperating long distances, and your home is closer. We had this conversation via Fireplace, and he agreed. I hope you don't mind. Send an owl right away if it's any trouble with your parents. If not, see you tomorrow. -Moony-  
  
It was always like Moony to consider things like parents and money. It hadn't crossed James's mind that their visits were costing him. Sirius Black had only been on his own for a few months now, since he became legal. Before that, he had been living with James and his family. He ripped open the next few letters, one from Peter that said he'd be there tomorrow, and one from Sirius that suggested it would be funny if Peter thought they were supposed to meet at Moony's, and then was too tired to apparate back. James laughed to himself, and threw each of the letters in a trash can. He magically emptied the overflowing can, which was far easier than doing it by hand.  
  
James pulled on his covers, guilt-free. He just wished Lilly Evans could see him now, ashamed of being conceited for so many years. He smiled at the thought of Evans, and then drifted off into a pleasant sleep.  
  
Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail arrived within minutes of each other the next day. Peter and Sirius had just enough time to remove their shoes before Remus arrived in the kitchen with a distinct pop, arms full of books. Sirius eyed him with disgust, keeping his gaze fixed on Lupin as he pushed strands of black hair out of his dark eyes.  
  
"I thought we might get a bit of homework done together." Sirius glared, but no one spoke. "N.E.W.T.S this year, you know," Remus continued.  
  
"We know." Sirius said dryly. Lupin looked at his books for a moment, as if he was betraying them.  
  
"No, alright then." He put the pile of four textbooks onto the table, and turned to his friends. Sirius muttered something about homework, and grinned at Remus.  
  
"Oh Moony," he sighed playfully.  
  
"Hello boys," Mrs. Potter said emerging into the kitchen, no doubt attracted by the loud gun-like noise of a three Apperating wizards. "It's so strange not having to clean the ashes off my rug after you arrive." She was of course referring to the messy floo powder travel. The winded Peter looked as if he preferred to travel by the powder. Sirius smiled at the woman who had been like his mother the previous summer, and Lupin smiled wearily at the comment. He was looking very pale, and nauseous.  
  
"Are you alright Remus?" Mrs. Potter asked, she had no idea that her son's best friend was a werewolf. In fact, only a select few actually knew.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, a surprisingly good liar, "I'm just recovering from a flu." She left them alone, to spend the day as the Marauders once more.  
  
"I have a brilliant trick that we can play on Snivilus." Sirius said excited, as their conversation turned once again to mischief.  
  
"Yeah?" said James curiously. As much as he wanted to quit hexing, he knew he could never stay away from his biggest rival, Severus Snape. Remus ruffled his thin light brown hair which looked very much like an attempt to stop himself from scolding his friends.  
  
"Er, I shouldn't have said anything," Sirius said shortly, "It's a surprise, and I have to plan it all out. I might not even do it; it depends on how much of a hard time he gives poor Moony this year." Snape was always bothering Lupin about his monthly disappearances.  
  
"Come on," Peter's squeaky voice prodded.  
  
"I said you'll see, Wormtail. Why don't you come up with a trick on your own for once. " Sirius often used a harsh voice with Peter.  
  
"I did," Wormtail reminded, "I arranged that trick on that old Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, second year!"  
  
"That wasn't good enough to even get us a detention." Sirius gave a bark-like laugh at his own joke, his dark eyes filled with glee.  
  
"Lay off Padfoot," Lupin said weakly, "Wormtail is one of us."  
  
"I guess so," he sighed. "What's that?" They turned to the window, where a large barn owl was tapping loudly at the window. He carefully open the window, and the rather angry owl swooped across the room, dropped a letter on top of the dresser, and flew back at the way it came.  
  
"They always send me the nutty owls," James complained as he used his wand to summon his letter to him. "Last year, when I was still underaged, I nearly broke my leg trying to retrieve my letter from the roof the muggle way. I reckon he knows that the roof is no problem now." Peter laughed a prolonged, squeaky laugh, which made Remus and Lupin forget that that they had any intention of snickering or commenting, to stare at the hysterical Wormtail. James weighed the letter in his hand, which felt heavier than usual.  
  
"May I see the book list," Remus asked, "We're taking all of the same classes except for Ancient Runes."  
  
"I swear Moony; the sorting hat should've just thrown you in Ravenclaw and spared us of you." Lupin simply raised his eyebrows at Sirius's comment and took the book list from James. James reached in for his letter, when his hand felt a cold metal pin inside the envelope. He took it out and stared, open-mouthed.  
  
"What's up, Prongs?" Sirius questioned, and then fell silent as he saw the Head Boy badge in his hand.  
  
"James wasn't even a prefect!" Peter commented. At this Lupin looked up, for one horrible moment, James thought that Moony would be angry, or jealous, or any other emotion that could potentially end their friendship, Remus was the good boy, he was a prefect, and was involved with less chaos then any of them. He, however, just grinned.  
  
"Congratulations, Prongs," he said as brightly as he could before a full moon, "You should go tell your mother."  
  
"I'll tell Mum later," James replied lightly, he didn't want to make a big deal about it in front of Sirius, who would surely mock him. He put all of his Hogwarts stuff on his desk, and promptly changed the topic.  
  
"So, do you guys think I have a chance with Evans this year?"  
  
"Of course, Prongs," Sirius replied sarcastically, "She's only turned you down, how many times? Moony has been keeping track."  
  
"That would be one hundred twenty seven times that we know of over the past four years, that we know of."  
  
"Has it been that many," James frowned.  
  
"That is over four years," Remus said kindheartedly, "so that's less then thirty two times a year, that's not so bad."  
  
"We didn't keep track our second year," Sirius reminded, "Plus there was that gap when you were dating that Hufflepuff fifth year. Not to mention all of the times you could have asked her out when we weren't around, so that's technically a bad estimate."  
  
At this, Lupin grabbed his stomach in pain, and let out a struggled cry.  
  
"Sorry Moony," Sirius said nervously, "It wasn't that bad." James gave Sirius a very rare disapproving look.  
  
"James, I think I should go."  
  
"Right," James said and jumped up to help Remus down the stairs for his books.  
  
"It's at least five hours before sunset," Peter said, checking his watch.  
  
"I know," Remus replied, as if every word was an effort, his eyes were beginning to water, "This always happens at least three hours or so before. There isn't any medicine for werewolves." They appeared at the bottom of the step, Sirius and James helping Remus walk, and Peter scuttling beside them.  
  
"Are you sick again?" Mrs. Potter asked. He nodded feebly, clearly beginning to feel his inevitable transformation. He mustered his strength to answer in a voice that sounded less sick,  
  
"I'll have mother concoct some Pepper-up for me, I'll be just fine."  
  
"I can make that," Mrs. Potter offered, "And you could stay with the boys."  
  
"Mother needs me at home, anyway," he lied politely, "Plus, I'll never live it down if Sirius sees me with steam coming out of my ears." Sirius nodded fairly, in agreement.  
  
"Very well," she acquiesced, and passed him his books.  
  
"Bye everyone, congratulations again, Pr-, er, James."  
  
"What?" His mother asked suspiciously, most likely because Remus almost called him by his animagus alias.  
  
"Oh right, Mum. We got our letters from school, and I'm Head Boy."  
  
"Oooo James!" She squealed happily "That's wonderful." She wrapped her arms tightly around him.  
  
"Mum! I can't breathe!" She let him go, and stepped back, still smiling. Remus said good-bye again and then, stepped into the hall, to apperate home. It felt odd for newly legal wizard to just apperate away, James wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do, to not be rude, that is. Stepping into the hall seemed appropriate though.  
  
James and the rest in the kitchen heard the thud of books dropping. They looked at each other, perplexed, expecting a pop.  
  
"Maybe he accidentally left his books behind," Peter suggested. Then they heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor. They all dashed around the corner to find Remus, paler than seemed possible, lying on the ground.  
  
Sirius was the first to kneel down by his side. He put his hand on his chest.  
  
"I'm breathing Sirius." Remus said in a small voice.  
  
"What happened, mate?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I shouldn't have tried to apperate." He tried to sit up but he fell back again. "I can't do it," he sounded almost frustrated.  
  
"It's okay, just stay lying down."  
  
"I was talking about apperating," he made another attempt at sitting up right, this time, Sirius caught him in his strong arms, and propped him against the wall.  
  
"Can I use your fireplace?" He asked, raising a clammy face to Mrs. Potter.  
  
"That's alright, I'll go tell your mother that you're sick."  
  
"No, I need to use it to go home."  
  
"You can't use Floo Powder now," she said sternly, "You'll, no doubt, miss your exit."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You're staying here until you're fit to travel."  
  
"But-" Mrs. Potter had left to contact Mrs. Lupin, leaving Remus's head hanging in shame.  
  
"Prongs," he said, almost whining.  
  
"I know, I know," James answered, "We'll get you back."  
  
"I apperated before the moon last month, Mother wanted me to pick up some milk and eggs, but I was fine. It was closer to sunset too."  
  
"Don't worry about it Moony," Sirius said, "You can't apperate at Hogwarts anyway. We'll be there next month." Remus just sighed.  
  
"He needs to come home!" Was now audible from two rooms over. Mrs. Lupin was frantically trying to reason with Mrs. Potter.  
  
"He can't even stand, there's no way he is using Floo Powder."  
  
"What about a portkey?" They heard Mr. Lupin say.  
  
"I'm not about to make an illegal portkey. He'll be fine, I'll send him home when he's better." The adults continued to argue while the teenagers thought on their own.  
  
"I'm going to try to Apperate again," Lupin announced.  
  
"Moony don't." James said. Sirius made sounds of agreement, and Peter nodded. He tried anyway, concentrating hard. Then instead of disappearing, he passed out on the floor, sliding off the wall.  
  
A while later, Remus woke up, Sirius and James had moved him to the couch. James looked at his mother, who was watching the stirring werewolf apprehensively.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked in a very motherly tone.  
  
"My head." Was Lupin's only reply. He looked around; looking similar to what James himself looked like when he was trying to see without his glasses. The first thing he noticed was the sky outside, bright read as it approached night fall. He moaned, and then tried to get up.  
  
"Remus," she said, cautioning him to lie still. Peter was looking very nervous, and glaring at Lupin, as if he was a ticking bomb.  
  
"I th-think," he stuttered, "I th-th-think my m-m-mother wanted m-me home. So n-now th-that you're okay, I'll j-j-just be leaving."  
  
"No you don't!" Sirius practically barked.  
  
"R-r-right" Peter said, as if Sirius had just sentenced him to death. Mrs. Potter was looking between them suspiciously, and then she turned back to Remus.  
  
"Can I get you anything? Do you want some Pepper-Up?"  
  
"I-I" he said nervously. His eyes were beginning to fill with fear.  
  
"Mum," James said sparing Lupin, "We need to get him down cellar."  
  
"Cellar? What ever for?" Lupin was pulling on James sleeve and pointing at the window. The sun was now gone, and the moon was visible. As his hand was clenched tightly around the cloth of his shirt, James felt it go rigid. His grip was becoming painful. James must've let out a small whimper, because is mother now noticed the werewolf's hand.  
  
"Remus, what are you doing" She eyes, darting from his hand, to his face. James looked too; his eyes were clenched as tightly as his hand. Suddenly, they shot open, but they were no longer the normal soft brown, they were, instead, a frightening yellow. Mrs. Potter, gasped, looking at the moon, and finally understanding. He pulled James closer to his face, and said hoarsely:  
  
"Cellar! Now!"  
  
A.N: Okay finally done with the first chapter. The second one will be our anytime now. Please leave a review with any observations, suggestions, ect. 


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and related characters, ideas, settings, events, etcetera, etcetera all belong to J.K. Rowling and her creative genius (I don't care if copyrights belong to Warner Brothers, its not theirs). *sigh* This story is mine, so read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: The Morning After  
  
James looked nervously at his mother, awaiting her approval. She looked ill all of a sudden, and was staring at the rigid Remus.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" She asked her son. With a meaningful look to Sirius, James grabbed one of Moony's arms, and his friend grabbed the other. They carried Lupin back into the hallway, then to the halfway down the cellar stairs, leaving them just enough time to dash up and secure the door behind them. In the effort, James's glasses had been knocked off by a swift kick from Lupin, now thinking like a wolf, and Padfoot's sleeve had been ripped off. Sirius put one hand on the wall, breathing heavily and listening to the howling wolf behind the door. "We are definitely making him go on a diet," Sirius panted, though he knew Lupin was thin enough. James agreed anyway.  
  
When they rejoined Mrs. Potter, she and Peter were both looking very afraid. They all simply stared at one another, until their attention was reverted to the door, where Mr. Potter as entering. "What is all that screaming?" He asked. "From outside, the place sounds haunted." No one said anything.  
  
"Hello everyone. No Remus today?" Still silence. "What's wrong, and what is that noise, already?"  
  
"There's a werewolf in our basement." Mrs. Potter said at last, in a strained voice.  
  
"What?" Mr. Potter was now removing a wand from the folds of his robes.  
  
"No Dad!" James said at once, "Leave him alone." Mr. Potter's wanded hand froze, and he stared at his son, utterly confused. "Remus is a werewolf." James said, he couldn't meet his parents' eyes.  
  
"I see." Mr. Potter didn't pocket his wand. "I expect his parents will contacting us any time now."  
  
Minutes later; Mrs. Lupin's crying face was in the fire place, twitching every time her son let out a painful howl. She kept saying she would pay for the damages, but Mr. Potter assured her it was fine. Finally, she thanked them for taking care of her boy, only because she needed to get her head out of the fireplace.  
  
No one in the Potter home slept that night. They all sat and listened apprehensively. Peter had almost nodded off, but was awoken by breaking glass from below.  
  
"I hope that wasn't my grandmother's mirror," Mrs. Potter frowned. Her husband put a comforting hand on her shoulder. They each had their son in their appearances. Mrs. Potter was tall and thin, with sleek black hair, now streaked with gray, and glasses. Mr. Potter too had glasses, which had exact replicas of James's hazel eyes behind them. His hair was more of a balding dark brown, and his build was far fuller than his son's. James's mother looked at him with round, gray eyes, and for the first time, he met her gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, Mum" he said sincerely.  
  
"It's no one's fault James," she said softly. No one said anything after that; the night seemed to last forever. Finally, when sunrise came, Sirius immediately went to his friend's aide. They remerged into the living room moments later. Remus, looking pale and fragile, was wearing Sirius's robes. The shoulders were too wide, and they were too long, but effective none the less. Sirius was now wearing the shorts and t-shirt that he had had on under them. Sirius lead Remus to a seat, but the werewolf's gaze didn't leave the ground even once.  
  
"Remus?" Mrs. Potter asked cautiously. He didn't look up; he still stared at the rug, and adjusted his sleeve. She repeated his name twice more, and he finally raised his face to hers. James could see blood, dry and fresh all over his face, from cuts and scratches made from various objects. He had a very bruised left eye, and his light brown hair was very messy and bloody. Mrs. Potter gave a small gasp, and then forced one of his sleeves up, to reveal and equally banged up arm. He tried to move away, but the effort proved that he had a few broken ribs.  
  
"Don't feel bad," he said with a bitter, uncharacteristic smile, "You should see your basement." She gave a You-Know-You're-Safety-Is-More- Important look, so he added, "Madame Pomfroy usually does a few healing spells." Mrs. Potter took out her wand, said a few choice words, and Moony was as good as new.  
  
"Thanks," he said, "Shall I go clean up the mess now."  
  
"We'll all go," James said at once.  
  
"Alright, I'll contact your parents." She said slowly, after determining that some of Remus's color was returning.  
  
Mr. Potter went to shower before work, so the four marauders were left to the task of cleaning the basement alone. James was shocked to see part of his house looking like the shrieking shack. His basement had been finished, with a rug and furniture, shelves filled with books. Now, the furniture was torn, the bookcases were knocked over, and the floor was scattered with stuffing and book pages. It turned out that the breaking glass had actually been a large amount of wine bottles stored in a cabinet. Starting at the cabinet, and trailing across the whole floor, was a trail of blood, and red paw prints. The sight of this cause Peter to sway a little where he stood. Remus was the one who started the repairs, then he taught his friends the spells he was using, because they were planning on cleaning up the muggle way. Magically enhanced, the job only took an hour, and, while some things could not be salvaged, the basement was practically back to normal.  
  
"There," Remus said satisfied, "I guess I'll be leaving."  
  
"Don't go Moony," James appealed, "Padfoot and Wormtail are staying, maybe we can all aperate down to Diagon Ally for some sundaes."  
  
"Are you sure your mother wants me in your company."  
  
"Even if she doesn't, I'm legal now; she can't do anything about it. Plus, you know you want a sundae."  
  
"Er, alright," Remus agreed, "Just as long as we can get some school shopping done."  
  
"Well, nothing else would improve your mood quite like shopping for books." Sirius joked.  
  
"We could all use some new robes, except for Peter, I don't think he grew." James said, not letting even Sirius give Remus a hard time today. But then again, it had been Sirius that rushed to Remus's aide when he needed it's it, Sirius who gave Remus the robe off his back, and carried him up the stairs. And now, James was trying to win affection with ice cream and school books. Did that make Sirius the better friend?  
  
"Alright, alright," Sirius said, unaware of James's thoughts, "Diagon Ally it is, for Moony." He clapped Remus on the shoulder, and he received a broad smile. Lupin was clearly enjoying the attention.  
  
They left Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with their last batch of school clothes in hand. Lupin was wearing his Hogwarts robes now, to prevent himself from tripping over Sirius's again. Sirius threw his short sleeved Navy robes back on, as they walked toward Quality Quidditch Supplies. James admired the brooms happily, and then tore himself away from the Nimbus 400 to buy himself a golden snitch.  
  
"Old Wood threatened to cut off my hands last time I took one from the broom shed," he explained.  
  
"Wood could've hurt you if he wanted to," Sirius laughed. Thomas Wood was indeed very old. He had an adult son, Michel, that had graduated when James was a first year. He was an unbelievable chaser in his day.  
  
"Maybe you're right." James said as he affectionately took out his snitch and let it fly a little ways before catching it back in his hand. Peter clapped, and Sirius sighed.  
  
They picked up their school books, and refilled their supplies. Remus bought a new cauldron, and Peter bought a new toad (his fifth one). Remus frowned a little looking at his list. "We're going to have to go into Muggle London," he said gravely, "For muggle studies, look." He showed them the list, and there was indeed a number of muggle items listed:  
  
One muggle electronic (television, radio, or telephone will do well), four batteries of varying sizes, two plugs, and muggle writing utensils.  
  
"Looks like we're studying muggle technology," Remus added brightly.  
  
"Good thing Mum already disowned me," Sirius said, "Because this would've done it for sure." Peter giggled at this.  
  
"This means we'll have to go back to Gringotts and exchange Galleons for pounds. I wonder how much we'll need.No matter, I'm sure the goblins can help us."  
  
"Come on Moony," Sirius whined, "It's so far, I'm sure we could just nick the stuff on the list. I'll do it for you if you want."  
  
"Sirius," Lupin said rubbing his head in a frustrated matter, he only used his friend's real name when he was upset, "Do you have any idea how large a television is?"  
  
"You could always make a nice shrinking potion." Peter suggested.  
  
"Yes, and waste an hour of my time, because Padfoot would sooner break the law then take a little walk."  
  
"It saves money," Sirius shrugged. Remus apperated away with a loud pop.  
  
"Now where did he go?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"Probably to Gringotts." James said, and then followed Remus's lead. He concentrated hard on Gringotts, then willed himself to disappear and reappear at the entrance. Peter and Sirius appeared at his side, and sure enough, Remus was approaching a little, severe looking Goblin behind a desk. After a small argument, he left with paper money folded in his pocket.  
  
"It is convenient isn't it," Lupin said fondly.  
  
"It's barbaric, Moony," Sirius corrected. Remus just smiled and shook his head.  
  
James led the way to the leaky cauldron. Once there, they had lunch before taking the main doors out of the pub, into London. They found a small electronic store, where they each bought a cheap telephone, plugs, and batteries receiving strange looks from the cashier as they tried to use their muggle money. They bought pencils in a small gift store, Remus, who couldn't decide, bought four different kinds.  
  
Even Sirius became interested in the Muggle London, though he kept insisting he was only staying because Wormtail was having fun. James and Sirius spent the rest of their money on second lunch in a Muggle restaurant, but only after examining everything from parking-meters to stationary pictures. As he stuffed a large burger in his mouth, he heard a shocked voice from behind him.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
A.N: Thanks to my one reviewer :'( .I'm posting the third chapter with this one (it was just too long as one) so keep reading.  
  



	3. Surprise in London

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and related characters, ideas, settings, events, etcetera, etcetera all belong to J.K. Rowling and her creative genius (I don't care if copyrights belong to Warner Brothers, its not theirs). *sigh* This story is mine, so read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Surprise in London  
  
He turned quickly to see a red-haired seventeen-year-old with brilliant green eyes. She wasn't scowling at him, like she usually did, but her face wore a look of surprise, which allowed James to noticed that her eyes were more beautiful than ever.  
  
"Evans." He said smiling. He looked to either side of her, to see a man and woman (presumably her parents), and a rather ugly teenaged girl, who was wearing a scowl on her bony face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, angrily now.  
  
"Calm down, Evans, just doing a little shopping," He said, now changing his tone to the smooth voice he always used in her presence. "Muggle Studies, you know?"  
  
"No I wouldn't," she said, changing her tone yet again, now it was more embarrassed and slightly hurt, "I don't take that subject, in case you haven't noticed."  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean it like that; you know how I feel about people calling muggle-borns, er, you-know-what."  
  
"Right, well I'll see you on September first. Sirius. Remus. Peter." She nodded to each as she said their name. She then started to walk in the other direction with her parents, that kept stealing glances at four real, live wizards, and her sister, that was looking very angry. Her eyes wandered from their robes, to James's messy black hair.  
  
"Hold on." James said, not wanting her to leave so soon, "Why don't you guys join us?"  
  
"That would be nice," her mother answered before Lilly got a chance. Her father left to go get food, while the three women pulled up chair at their table.  
  
"James Potter, Mrs. Evans pleased to meet you."  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Peter was squeaked his greeting out greeting last, and they were introduced to Petunia Evans, Lilly's sister.  
  
"I didn't know that you had a sister Lilly," Remus said, and then he turned to Petunia, "What house are you in?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" The girl spat.  
  
"At Hogwarts," he explained politely.  
  
"I don't go there!"  
  
"Ah, I see," he said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"So you two aren't hungry?" Asked Mrs. Evans, changing the subject.  
  
"No, we all ate at the Leaky Cauldron," Peter squeaked, "Padfoot and Prongs just fancied some Mug-"  
  
"Er, more food." Lupin interrupted, his eye on Petunia.  
  
"Yup," Sirius agreed through a mouthful of french-fries, (*A.N. I think they're called chips in England, but oh well, you know what I mean*) "We're a couple of trolls." Lilly made a sound of agreement, and glanced a James.  
  
"Speak for yourself, mate! And do us all a favor and swallow before you speak."  
  
"So, Evans," Sirius said after an obvious swallow, "How's your summer been?"  
  
"Wonderful," she replied, not as friendly as she could have, again glancing at James.  
  
"Are you here for school shopping?" She asked the four.  
  
"Yes," Remus answered. "Are you?"  
  
"I'm just here for outing today," she said, much nicer to Lupin, "Why are you wearing your school robes?"  
  
"I just got them," he said, sounding confused, but James knew he was searching his brain for an excuse.  
  
"No, I mean why are you wearing them now, you didn't show up naked did you?"  
  
"And what if he did?" Sirius said evasively.  
  
"What, oh, never mind.Speaking of school, Remus, guess what?"  
  
"The giant squid agreed to date you?" James asked, he wasn't very happy that Lilly was on such polite terms with Remus, "You did express some interest him." She glared at him, but ignore it.  
  
"I'm Head Girl for our year." Both James and Sirius stopped mid chew and gasped a little.  
  
"You're not going to believe this, Evans!" Sirius said, a bark-like laughter escaping his mouth between every word. She looked immediately at James, who was smiling maliciously, and then to Remus for explanation.  
  
"James is-" He began, but it was enough.  
  
"No.Potter? No, no, no, this can't be. You weren't even a prefect."  
  
"Dumbledoor just couldn't resist." James said slyly.  
  
"Potter?" She didn't notice that plate that her father slid in front of her. "Head boy?"  
  
"Better get used to it, Evans. Well, I should be apperating back home now, so I'll see you on the train." He started to walk towards the door smirking, leaving her with a stunned expression. Her parents were looking at her with curiosity, and her sister was watching James suspiciously. They each said good-bye and followed James outside.  
  
"Evans is Head Girl." he said dreamily.  
  
"She was telling Moony, not you, mate, in case you didn't notice."  
  
"I noticed," James said smiling oddly.  
  
"She's only nice to me because we have a lot in common."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Lilly is a lot like me yes, but look Prongs, opposites attract, right?"  
  
"And you and Evans are about as opposite as they come." Sirius commented.  
  
"They are both Gryfindor," Lupin pointed out, "You are as different as you think. I'm sure Lilly will see that, someday."  
  
"What ever happened to opposites attract, Moony?"  
  
"Well, I never said you were exactly alike. Plus, I liked my second piece of advice better. So, you can forget what I said before if you want." James sighed and turned back to Diagon Ally, his spirits lifted by Lupin's words.  
  
A.N. For those of you who haven't noticed, I love Moony and Padfoot. This, is lots of fun to write, so read Chapter 4 when I post it. Please leave a review. 


End file.
